User talk:SuperFusion
ZZ Yeah I like ZZ. Wish I could write some of that. 19:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) COOL GREAT!!!! :)))))) 19:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 100000000X!!!! 19:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) User page Hii just wanted to tell u that u mispelled as on your user page so that it says ass. 10:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) DBZ game wiki Hi can i ask u something can u please help my with my wiki there's only me and Lssj4 here's the link DBZ game wiki please help. 16:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Good Thanks, I appreciate your liking of my story. As for "mature" themes, I won't go into much detail, but they have to do with certain "acts" that that adults engage in. And before you ask, no I will not post them on this site. DB fanon is for people of all ages, children included, and I respect that. Be noted, though, that some of them have major plot implications, and I may even have to "ban" several chapters because of this. -KidVegeta Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about. I don't want to say too much, but I found Saiyans open up several new possibilites, that I couldn't let go to waste. -KidVegeta RE: XT Ok. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 13:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) help Sure you can help if you want to help me right most of the story i will make you an owner help Sure you can help if you want to help me right most of the story i will make you an ownerSupereman 18:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC)supereman Don't want to talk about it..... 18:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.... 19:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hell NO!!!! 20:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Featured Consider it done. Re: Z NS I will, but later. Don't worry.<<-Raging Blast->> 14:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pics Dude anyone can use any pictures that they want in their fanfictions.Plus why did you delete all three of my pictures when only one was yours.Plus just because you added it dont mean that only you can use it.How was I suppose to know that was yours when it dont say who added the picture when you edit.Supersaiyian11 19:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a ton Thanks a ton for the logo! I'm not very skilled in graphic design, so I couldn't make anything too special, but yours was far superior. Just wondering, but, if you read through it, what did you think of the fic? Once again, thanks! Destructivedisk Well, it was stilll a nice thing to do. Thanks! Destructivedisk Idk, AW is still undeveloped....<<-Raging Blast->> 14:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ren Dragonball TW review and theme Hey, I've noticed you put this blog up for deletion. Before I do so, I will ask, just to make sure, if you still want it deleted? Thanks! -KidVegeta Re: Talk If you have any trouble, just tell me.}} }} Your awesome thanks! {Yeah man I love it thanks.LSSJ4 19:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC)} When teaching others how to use a template About Chiaotzu (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 20:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC)) who's that guy called imatate on your fanfiction who is he from RE: Images I apologize, I'll take it off right now. TitaniumBardock 20:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you If i had known that you made SSWerty's Logo i would have asked you I didn't Mean 2 offend u if i did. Chat Behaviour Not Really Sure Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta Ban Can I please be unbanned now! The joke isn't funny anymore. SuperFusion (talk) 21:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why,d you ask to be banned. If you wanted to know what it was like you could of asked someone how it was for them. ? Supersaiyian11 01:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC)